Sponges
by Psyco Anime Luver
Summary: It's a YusukeOC friendship fic. Not really sure what else to say... Wasn't sure what to rate it so... yeah. This is the worst summary I've ever writtten. R&R.


Uh, yeah... To anyone who's read my other stuff, the next chapter of the Banished Daughter is being worked on. It'll be out eventually. But that doesn't really matter since this has been done for a while and I just decided to put it up. It's... kinda stupid (to me at any rate), but oh, well. I don't know where the inspiration for this came from so... Just read it.

--

"What are you doing

"What are you doing?"

"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm throwing sponges at you!"

Yusuke just looked at his friend, namely Sky, strangely. Sky just smiled at him. "Why are you throwing sponges at me?"

Sky stopped throwing sponges at him and stopped to think. After a minute, she shrugged and started throwing the sponges again. "Not really sure."

"Where did you get all the sponges?"

"THE INTERNET!!" Yusuke cringed at the volume of her voice. She just grinned at him. She really had gotten them off the internet. 1000 sponges for 1,152.16 yen (ten dollars). Granted, the person Sky had bought them from had questioned why she wanted so many sponges. At that point she hadn't had an answer. After a while, the girl had decided to go bother Yusuke. Her sponges had only made the journey because the box had been in her hands when she decided to bother her friend.

The teen who uses too much hair gel simply sweat dropped at Sky's response. Why he was her friend, he had no idea. He figured it was because there was never a dull moment when Sky was around. Which was so very true, as she never did the same thing twice in a year, unless she forgot she had already done it, which happened quite a few times unless she wrote it down, which didn't happen much because she rarely remembered that she didn't have the best memory in the world. (That was a ridiculously long sentence.)

Then again, it might also be because the two had grown up together with Keiko. (Sky had always been the more interesting one.) Sky had come to view Yusuke as a brother. She respected the fact that he loved Keiko, though she honestly thought that he could do so much better than her, though she wasn't about to say anything to that effect.

But anyway. Sky continued throwing sponges at her best friend until the pile ended up next to him. Yusuke smirked and kept the sponges. He didn't plan to give them back until she was planning on leaving. Hey, it's very annoying having someone throw sponges at you. The only problem with keeping the sponges was that Sky was bound to get bored soon.

And, true to her nature, Sky got bored in about... half a minute. "Can I have my sponges back now?" she questioned. She figured she'd pester him about the sponges until she got them back or until she had to leave. Whichever came first.

"No." The reply was instantaneous. He didn't even have to think about it and that irked her. Very much. His smirk widened when she twitched. Sky hit him in response, knowing full well that he could hurt her if he wanted to. He had done it before, when they were younger and still play wrestled. The play wrestling stopped after he accidentally broke her arm, since no one wanted a repeat performance.

"Don't make me sing the Bored Song." This was the only way she could threaten him. Sky knew he wouldn't hurt her purposely. He'd feel extremely bad about it if he did. (He'd feel bad either way, but still.)

Yusuke froze for a second. The Bored Song could last for as long as she wanted it to, in this case until she got what she wanted. He had (some) patience with her, but that was pushing it.

Did he dare give Sky the large amount of sponges back? Hell no. Did he want to listen to her while she were singing about how bored she was? Double hell no.

He who uses too much hair gel chose to start a sponge war. The sponge hit Sky in the face.

Sky gaped at the teen. He was going to play with her? That hadn't happened in a while. He was usually too busy playing video games, watching sports, drinking (which, admittedly, she sometimes went with him to do), being with Keiko, or being out on a mission (yes, she knew about that; it was hard to keep her from learning something she wanted to know).

Sky smiled brightly as he continued throwing sponges at her. When she had enough, she started to return fire.

The war raged for over an hour until Yusuke's compact started ringing. He cursed vehemently. Sky wrote down some of the curses before chibi-crying in a corner. After a minute she got over it and began collecting her sponges.

When Yusuke was finished yelling his head off, she shook him as hard as she were able to, which admittedly wasn't very hard.

"You better come back alive!!" she told him. "The Sponge War isn't over yet!"

Yusuke sweat dropped and pushed her playfully. "Idiot."

"Yes I am," Sky proclaimed proudly. Her friend shook his head at her as he pushed her out the door (there was no way he was going to trust her in his apartment alone). "Bye, Yusuke!" She grinned and started to dash away. Suddenly she stopped and turned around. "I'll be back!" That said she ran in the opposite direction of her house.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Yusuke asked as she ran by to go in the right direction and told him that she'd be back for the second time. She just stuck her tongue out at him in reply.

The teen male shook his head and made his way over to the portal waiting nearby.

He knew she'd tackle him the next time she saw him, then most likely start throwing sponges at him again if she remembered the War of the Sponges hadn't been finished yet, though to be honest, she probably wouldn't.

Either way, life when he wasn't on a mission would be boring if Sky weren't around.

--

OK. Yeah. Done. Review. Criticize. Flame. Whatever.


End file.
